


爱是小事

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	爱是小事

1   
深爱着一个人有时候是件特别残酷的事。   
即使是在外人眼里看起来都年幼可爱的这两位，他们的世界也是一样。只能看到对方，看不到其他人。   
与各位都相处融洽，有许多不错的朋友，不过是他们将善意都照单全收，收下的时候带着无害微笑，不代表他们看不到别人玩的小动作。   
别人与他们终究不一样，除了和那个人是我们，与其他人都是敷衍的你和我。所以也就不在乎那么多，和谁友好都不过是一时把戏，他俩已经双双修炼成刀枪不入的阿喀琉斯，只要别人不去踩他们的脚后跟，便是无懈可击。   
2   
把这辈子的爱都给一个人是件特别冒险的事。   
这个人就牵动你的手脚，束缚你的心脏。身体被他主宰，爱意包裹着，胆子就特别大起来。   
圆形花洒下，冰冷的水流一波一波冲在王源身上。   
快30天了，时间点点冲去另一个人塞满他脑袋的爱意，日复一日，人情冷水侵蚀温情。   
大概是要像这样的一个月，独自来到没有王俊凯的地方，和另外各式各样的人打交道，让流言蜚语和各种质问拷打，无所畏惧的爱意才会将手指从他眼前放开。   
浴室被水雾和光线充满，水如柱打在王源下削的肩，沿着臀线滴出。他动作很快，特别用力的清洗自己手臂内侧，他想快快结束，不愿在这片逼兀空间作太多心里斗争。   
跟自己强调不要想太多。可如果这时候王俊凯给他电话，他估计要抱着手机，一遍遍求他“你来抱抱我”。   
过往从未如此分开过。有王俊凯在他多安心。   
有了他，王源未曾质疑这个世界能为他俩撑起一片乌托邦，小心翼翼的相恋不过是一种生活方式。   
他以为什么都打败不了他俩，时间距离际遇却让他轻易慌了阵脚。那个人留在他的记忆中强大坚定的爱还在，只是因为距离没有办法再全部霸占他的脑海，脑子里面空了，不安和无奈就会涌进来。   
心灵脆弱的时候，身体并不知道，只是按照往常给出反应。   
被另一个人碰触，拉着手腕，拇指稍微用力的按压画圈，这个小动作像是王俊凯与他调情时的惯用手法，身体不由自主的战栗，不经思考就用力甩开对方。头皮发麻，只想闪躲。   
本来是男生之间自然的互动，但是由于被别人圈起来，属地不可侵犯的条例画到他脑子里，留着痕迹。被那人重复驯服的身体深刻记得往常亲昵的方式，身体也会识人，拥抱的感觉不一样，直接替他做了拒绝。   
他都惊讶于自己的下意识，包容性很强的他被王俊凯变得再不包容了。   
洗完澡把自己抛到床上，王源湿漉漉的粉红指尖弯曲，数数来到这边的时间，发现他有30天没有被王俊凯抱了。没有王俊凯监督，他也有认真清洗自己的身体，特别是手臂被别人握住的部分。   
身体大概记得另一位主人，想被用力的抱住了。王源闭着眼睛，膨松的棉被将他纤细的身体掩盖，脸上表情是稍微的痛苦难耐。有未擦干的水珠从他的眼睫滑到抿起的嘴角，更多的滴到枕头上。   
他想象王俊凯可以来抱抱他。   
这次他要乖乖的，王俊凯在自己体内鲁莽冲撞都可以，射在里面也可以……   
可王俊凯并不在。   
再没有王俊凯的拥抱，他觉得自己要变得可怜兮兮。   
3   
无法自持的爱一个人是件特别可怜的事。   
王俊凯将手肘架在膝盖，头埋入交叠的双手间，等着熙攘人潮带来的嘈杂背景音如往常一般汹汹涌将他围绕。   
他为什么在这里，大家只知道他是接了演出任务，但他仅仅坐着，捂着脸，手里捧着的眼皮焦急的却在颤。他抵着地的脚尖，抖动的频率已经昭示他身体的紧绷。   
一同不被放松的还有他的精神情绪，他想左顾右盼，想看表掐时间，想拿手机打电话或者随便划一划，但是他控制住了，所有的异动被他埋进自己手掌里，埋进自己眼皮轻微的颤动里。   
他在这里，除了演出任务，还有另外更迫切的目的。   
在出发之前的一个月，他的身体仿佛迅速变得干瘪贫瘠，心慌口干，做什么都枯燥煎熬。   
在出发之前的两个星期，他控制不住把所有工作反复看，只觉工作的地域极不合理。   
王俊凯想，这个季节应该去宁波工作为好。所以中国地图重新组合，以宁波为中心方圆百里的城市一个个列出来，越近的工作越能得到王俊凯皱着眉头的详细阅读。   
早就因为规划不同而被否决的某个提案，恰好在王俊凯画的圆圈圆心附近，他眼前一亮，心想得来全不费工夫，于是指着这一份给身边的工作人员讲：   
“这个节目，就这个，特别合适。”   
工作人员本想回他，这个节目你半个多月前说不合适啊。但是看他带着光的眼，以及与那光亮十分不相称的，近来迅速消瘦的脸，最后就没再说。   
王俊凯近来不怎么开心，过的也不怎么好，瘦了这么许多，此时这样的欣喜，实在有些可怜。   
在出发之前一天，王俊凯更加强烈的感受到了召唤，他抓着手机确认行程细节，自己动手收拾了许多行李。他睡了不怎么安稳且漫长无意义的一觉，匆忙赶去机场，跳动的心脏，跳动的期待焦急被他捂在手掌心，通过眼皮、脚尖却传出来。   
他必须参加这个节目，他得去，因为他情难自持，迫不得已。   
4   
和你爱的人在一起，就是最幸福的事。   
终于再见到王源，王俊凯心里没有了其他念头。   
他的王源，并不是只有展现给别人的单纯可爱，还有更加靠近之后才能看到的浓烈鲜明。是他心中的绿洲，盎然明媚的绿荡漾在了无生机的黑暗里，能解他长途风沙后抓心挠肝的渴，是恨不得把他抱住融入骨血，将将入手却又扎心的疼。   
他才年少，就已在这场漫长拉锯的爱恋泥足深陷。离开王源这段时间，思念折磨他至如此，他被爱胁迫，得来他身边才能重获新生。   
王源看到王俊凯的时候，很是被他的憔悴吓了一跳。心疼的握住他的手臂，用指尖轻轻碰他的脸颊。   
“你瘦这么多……视频时没有瘦这么多。”   
王俊凯黑色的眸子深深投向王源，反手握住了伸出的手腕。   
如果跟王俊凯相处的工作人员看到这一幕，应该会惊呆——不是由于王源，而是由于王俊凯——他握住王源的手是炽热有力的，他的眼神不再低沉的耷拉着，反而像把锋利带着火花的剑。   
他整个人充满了信念。   
这一幕大概可以回答原本精精神神的两个大小伙子，一个月之内迅速消瘦的谜题了。   
不过是两个强大的阿喀琉斯，两个致命的，没有浸到冥河之水的“阿喀琉斯之踵”。

终于将王源拥入怀中，王俊凯在他肩膀和小小胸膛呼吸难得的亲密空气。他这么瘦，但这么有力，爱情总难以掩饰。在王源不在时被剥夺的他的生命力，现下也全部还给他，还一并给他打上了兴奋剂。   
“这段时间，每天都特别想抱你。”王俊凯埋首在王源胸膛，鼻音浓重的说。   
“我、我也。”王源手臂回抱住他，声音带着青涩甜蜜，颤动着：   
“我也特别想你抱我。”


End file.
